Alicia Sparrow
Alicia Sparrow is a Gunpla builder originating from Manchester, UK. Biography Early Life Born in Manchester, Alicia Sparrow was raised in relative poverty. Though her parents were kind and hard working, they often struggled to keep their daughter entertained. At age 8, Alicia's father bought her first kit: a 1/144 Juaggu. Though she found the construction difficult due to the kit's primitive design, Alicia had found her new hobby. She then continued to purchase kits and build up her collection using older, cheaper model sets. Trip to Japan By the age of 19, Alicia was still living at home. A lack of employment in her local area made finding work difficult and as such, it was difficult for her to support her hobby. However, her luck changed after purchasing a 1/144 Zaku Tank kit. Inside, Alicia found a winning ticket to a hobby contest that had ended in 1995. Upon contacting the supplier of the kit, she was informed that she had won a contest to allow her to stay in a Gunpla themed room nearby the Bandai Gundam factory. Though the hotel had long since been knocked down, the new owners were more than happy to accommodate her for a long stay. In Japan, Alicia found her stay to be remarkably pleasant. With the lack of shipping costs, Sparrow found that she could buy many more kits- many of which were modern designs as opposed to the 90's era models she was used to. Her first purchase was the HGUC Hygogg. After constructing it, Alicia came to treasure the suit. She was also soon introduced to the world of Gunpla battle through the local TV. At this point she became curious and posted an ad online to seek out her first competitor. Battle With Jack In response to her advert, Alicia found herself confronted by Jack Heltan, and American builder who used his Straight Build 78 in battle. The two met at a nearby club and fought, with Alicia being the eventual victor. However, Jack had dealt heavy damage to Alicia's Hygogg, and it eventually became clear the the suit could not be salvaged. Following this, Sparrow became good friends with Jack and later met him at a local hobby store, helping him to purchase the F91 Fae Knight Following this, Alicia constructed her first painted unit, the Kampfer Cendrillion which she used to great success. Personality Alicia could easily be described as a 'Loose cannon'. Though her outward appearance is relatively meek, Alicia was once subject to incredible fits of rage upon occasion. Upon the discovery of Gunpla Battling, this rage appears to have subsided. However, amongst friends she is kind and caring. Alicia generally favours monoeye equipped or Zeon developed suits in battle. Due to her first model being a Zeon type, she also agrees with their ideology and firmly belives that they did 'Nothing wrong'. In battle, Alicia likes to use hunting or stealthy tactics before decimating her opponents with heavy fire power. She also utilises early-grade Mobile Suit weaponry including shells, rockets and belt-fed machine guns. Category:Characters